


Гарбуз под Хеллоуин

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Плохо умерший Такэнака Хамбэй является требовать от Катакуры Кодзюро плотских утех





	Гарбуз под Хеллоуин

Как-то раз, в последнюю ночь десятого месяца, когда силы зла безраздельно властвуют над силами разума, в ворота Ёнэдзавы, фамильного замка Датэ Масамунэ, постучал одинокий путник. С его волос и одежды текло, и Магобэй, будучи поставленным в эту ночь нести караульную службу, даже решил было, что от гостя попахивает болотом, но быстро опамятовался – болот в округе отродясь не видали, а на улице еще со вечера зарядил такой ливень, что любой прохожий безо всяких дополнительных ухищрений уже через пять минут начинал выглядеть сущим утопленником. Поэтому сердобольный Магобэй открыл тяжелые замковые ворота, путник шагнул вовнутрь… и Магобэй понял, что в дождливые осенние ночи на изломе десятого месяца следует доверять не рассудку, а инстинктам – тем самым, что с самого начала твердили о болоте и предлагали сделать вид, будто стука в дверь никак не возможно расслышать из-за дождя: посреди двора стоял Такэнака Хамбэй. Без дорожной шляпы, посоха и приличествующего путешественнику узелка за плечами, зато благоухающий тиной, в истлевшем китайском кафтанчике и с побегом лотоса за ухом.

– Нама амида буцу, мать вашу! – охнул Магобэй.

Вопреки ожиданию, экзорцизм на незваного, но, увы, уже впущенного в дом гостя не подействовал, и покойный стратег плавно двинулся в сторону господских покоев.

–  Стой! – завопил караульный. – Стой, стрелять буду!.. Вот только аркебузу зарядю… заряжу… Ах ты, пропасть!

Магобэй дернул аркебузу и так, и эдак, даже стукнул ею об колено для верности, но выстрела так и не последовало. Выторгованная недавно у Франциска Ксавье гайдзинская техника категорически не хотела работать в нарушающих ее эксплуатацию условиях, стратег уходил, и Магобэй, здраво рассудив, что не его это караульное дело покойников ловить, затрубил общую тревогу. Ну, и временно самоустранился на этом. А что он – его дело маленькое, он впустил, а дальше уже пусть старшие по званию решают.

Белая, но отнюдь не свежая тень доплыла до энгавы и остановилась.  Напротив нее, то есть на этой самой энгаве, стоял Одноглазый Дракон с шестью катанами наперевес и с верным Правым Драконьим Глазом за правым же, соответственно, плечом (ну, и еще штук надцать челядинцев – но ведь об этом не принято упоминать в приличных исторических хрониках, не так ли?) и всем своим выражал желание лечь костями, но не пустить заразу в дом.

– What the hell! – рявкнул Дракон.

Попахивающий болотом стратег затруднился. Возможно, он пытался сообразить, какого черта он должен быть «hell», когда все приличные люди в просвещенных странах попадают в дзигоку, возможно его впечатлили синие искры молний, побежавшие по лезвиям Драконьих катан, но скорее всего причиной задержки стал прекрасный вид, открывающийся из-под энгавы на стоящих на ней Драконов: ни Масамунэ, ни его Правый Глаз (ни, впрочем, и надцать челядинцев, не упоминаемых в приличных исторических хрониках) белья под домашними юкатами, как полагается настоящим мужчинам, не носили. А выскакивая по тревоге – тем более. Поэтому покойник сначала вдоволь налюбовался открывающимся его взору видом и лишь затем произнес на диво будничным тоном:

– Господа, одна незначительная фрустрация задержала меня на этом свете. Будучи еще живым, я экспроприировал Катакуру-куна с далекоидущими планами, но не успел реализовать ни одного из них. Осака нынче в достойных руках, и более меня не интересует, а вот сексуальная неудовлетворенность продолжает наличествовать.

– What?! – взревел Дракон, принимая боевую стойку и еще более услаждая взор фрустрирующего стратега Тоётоми-гун. – Да я!..

– Не извольте беспокоиться, Масамунэ-сама, ему нужен ваш покорный слуга. Я, Катакура Кодзюро, послужил причиной сего недоразумения, мне его и исправлять.

Бравый завхоз осторожно, чтоб не пораниться о Драконьи Когти и не поранить достоинство своего господина, вышел вперед и встал перед ожидающим ответа покойником. Ему было, что сказать Такэнаке, однако Кодзюро считал, что лучше всего за самурая говорят его деяния, а не куча праздных слов, и посему повел разговор как всегда лаконично и по существу:

– Такэнака Хамбэй, я знаю, что ты мерзавец, но ты честный человек, –  глаза при этих словах у неупокоенного стратега сделались совершенно круглые, всем своим пи на радиус в квадрате опровергая устоявшуюся теорию, будто мертвые не могут удивляться. – Никто при жизни не мог упрекнуть тебя в нарушении твоего слова. И вот я спрашиваю как самурай самурая – серьезны ли твои намерения? Готов ли ты официально выдвинуть свое предложение?

–Да ты fucking crazy, Кодзюро, – прошипел сзади Масамунэ, но тут Катакурин Черный Дракон  совершенно самостоятельно, словно повинуясь небесной воле и мировому порядку, так ткнул его под ребра, что у Одноглазого перехватило дыхание и он заткнулся как раз на нужное для завершения переговоров время.

– И выдвинуть, и задвинуть, – миролюбиво усмехнулся Такэнака. – Ты меня убил, Катакура-кун, теперь я от тебя не отстану.

– Верно ли твое слово?

– Верно, верно.

– Делаешь ли ты, Такэнака Хамбэй, мне предложение?

– Ежели тебе так приятнее – делаю.

– Тогда подожди моего ответа!

Катакура на мгновение скрылся в доме, потом появился вновь, неся в руках огромную оранжевую тыкву.

– А вот тебе мой ответ, Такэнака! – торжествующе заявил он. – Бери и больше не возвращайся!

Раздосадованный тем, что его так просто провели, покойник плюнул наземь, забрал тыкву и исчез вместе с ней в столбе такого дыма, что даже привычные к пиротехническим явлениям в Ёнэдзаву главы Кайской разведки Драконы и надцать челядинцев, о которых не принято упоминать в приличных исторических хрониках, раскашлялись и зачихали, и чихали еще пять минут, покуда дым не рассеялся окончательно.

– А откуда у тебя такой славный гарбуз, Кодзюро? – спросил Масамунэ, утершись рукавом юката и пряча Когти в их перепончатые ножны.

– Да так. Вырос себе, Масамунэ-сама, – уклончиво отвечал Правый Глаз, втайне надеявшийся, что тыкву в подарок получит некий молодой Тигр, в последнее время слишком зачастивший на земли Осю. Ну, или его пронырливый синоби.

**Author's Note:**

> Давать гарбуза (вынести тыкву в ответ на предложение о женитьбе) - традиционный украинский насмешливый знак отказа от предложения руки и сердца


End file.
